Alone?
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Tony wakes up in Stark International, with no idea of how he got there. It's the middle of the night, and no other soul is walking in the halls. But... is he truly alone?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alone

 **I came up this so randomly when I decided to join my dad at his work (I'm a child at heart). It was dark outside and I was like, "Oh spooky." There was no one there really, but the lights were on and… well my brain sparked a little so here I am!**

 **A new story, because why the heck not? I refuse to let another idea die in my head because I think, "I'll write that down later!" NO! Just write it down right then and then regardless of where you are. TRUST ME.**

 **Quickie here: there will be some language. But there's a reason hehe.**

 **Anyhooooo…. enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story**

 _6:34 pm._

His eyes snapped open. When he sat up he saw that he was sitting on a work chair with his face planted on a desk. He looked up and squinted, seeing that there was a single light above him. But looking around, it was one of the few lights turned on in this place.

An office.

He was at an office building. But what building? Where? What was going on? Did he fall asleep here, wherever it was? Where were the others?

Tony looked down at his watch and saw three digital numbers: 6 _:34 pm._ How? He quickly felt for his pockets, and was surprised to find them empty. His wallet and phone were gone, along with the keys to his house.

Dang it.

But, that was the least of his concerns. The real problem was, this felt very planned. If he was missing his phone or wallet, fine. Someone robbed him while he was unconscious. But with his pockets empty, and nothing on him but his watch… which wasn't even his! The watch was a digital black band that looked sealed around his left wrist.

There was no notches, no buckle: just a smooth metallic band that connected to the top of the dial. "What the hell?" Tony muttered out loud. He stood up, freaking out. This was really wrong, whatever was happening to him was really _really_ wrong. He's been kidnapped before, tortured, and even dragged to a shopping spree with Pepper. But this was scary.

Deciding that sitting around wouldn't help him leave, the genius walked away from the cubicle and turned on his heels. All around him were cubicles, minus the two parallel carpeted walkways that led to another section of the office. Tony looked up again, noted the light, and saw that there were three other lights turned on in the office block.

He rushed over to the first light that was a couple of cubicles in front of him, and stubbled back alarmed. There was a body, slumped over on the desk, much like him before he woke up. The man's arms were to his side dangling lifelessly. Tony went up to him and pushed his first two fingers to the body's neck.

No pulse.

Tony dared to check, and went around to identify the man's body. A startled gasp escape his lips when he realized it was the messenger from Stark International. The man, Benjamin, was a five year employee, who was so joyful to be around. But seeing his terrified glassy orbs and opened mouth, he looked more like the character in the _"Scream"_ painting, than his bubbly self.

But more importantly, he was at his father's company. And Tony was here too, but had no recollection of how he had even gotten here. In fact he couldn't remember the last thing that happened to him. He knew every detail of yesterday and the past, but nothing about today and what got him here. But… but why?

Suddenly there was a pop, and the light that was turned on above his cubicle turned off. There were two on now, and the last one was on the other side of the office towards the left. Tony looked back at the man, and felt pity. This was no how he should've gone. This man was loyal and one of the happiest men working at the office.

Wasting no time, he said some words in apology before running over to the last cubicle. There was another pop, and the light behind him flickered into darkness.

This desk had no body, thankfully, but instead a flashlight. Tony quickly pocketed the tool and looked around the desk to see if there was anything else that would help. He slapped his forehead, and quickly threw open the cabinet drawers that were on either side of the desk.

Nothing.

To his horror, it looked like every drawer had been emptied. But the ones that seemed to have something, were locked, and without at least a paperclip, Tony had no way of opening the drawers. "GAH!" He screamed. This was frustrating to say the least.

 _POP!_ Tony was submerged into darkness. He fished the flashlight from his pocket and turned it on. His heart hammered against his chest, because frankly, this was terrifying. Tony walked towards the large window that was next to the cubicle and saw that he was still in Manhattan. But knowing this building, there was no way for him to signal to the outside of his trapped butt. His father put a one way window, so no one could see inside, but he went even further and placed night guards that blocked others to see the office even at night, regardless of how much light poured out from the inside.

Tony paused mid-thought, and frowned. There was no way for the Stark tower to shut down like this. His father and himself had fingerprint recognition on every keypad, and blueprint on this building. Someone must really know the systems well to be able to lock down the building and override the fail-safe systems that were wired into the mainframe.

He reared back from the window, breathing hard. God, what can he do? Tony slowly made his way to the parallel walkway and turned to his right, following it down to the door that usually blocked off each sector of the offices. It allowed for better concentration and bonding between the employees, plus in case of emergencies, the doors were bullet proof to keep anyone in (or out).

Tony reached for the door handle and heard a sizzle. It was very faint, but with the office so quiet, he was able to pick it up very quickly. His hand retracted to his side as he realized that the door handle was tripped up to an electromagnetic device. If he had touched that handle, he would've been shocked unconscious.

"What the hell…?" He said again, backing up. He made his way to the other door on the other side of the walkway, and listened carefully. He heard no sizzle, but was still doubtful. He wrapped his hand in his shirt and touched the handle, his eyes closed. When he had no reaction, he slowly pulled open the door and noticed the device sitting against the door on the other side. There were three wires attached with it's insulating wrappings gone. The copper wires were directly attached to the door handle.

Tony pulled against the door and ran through just before it shut behind him. The next section was the entrance to the floor. His flashlight picked up the glittering metal that was against the tiled floor. He knew each floor by heart, having had designed some of the floors himself.

There were two large bullet proof glass doors on the very end of the hallway that led to the main floor of the Stark tower. But a number flashed against the side of the wall, indicating the floor level. "32." Tony whispered. He was far from both his father's office and the ground floor.

Tony walked past the receptionist desk, and stopped, backing up. He flashed his light and sighed in relief to see there was a telephone. But he wasn't surprised to hear a dead tone on the line.

So his kidnapper even cut the lines on the phones. That seemed like too much work for a billionaire's kid. Tony frowned again, because there was a lot that was not adding up in this maze. If he could at least try getting out of here, he could find out who did this and why.

The glass door opened with ease as Tony pulled on the handle. He had tripled check the door's attachments, including the bolts that lined the glass panel, to ensure he was in no danger.

Like the office, the entire main floor, and the other levels in the building, were silent. A pin drop would've made Tony wet himself. He went towards the middle, where a railing surrounded the opening. He peered down, and sure enough confirmed that he was on the thirty-second floor after a wave of vertigo knocked him to his knees.

"God." He said softly. He felt so vulnerable, and for a billionaire's kid it wasn't something out of the ordinary. Yet, this feeling was as though someone was watching him.

And planning based on every move he made.

Speaking of watching, Tony's eyes quickly found the cameras that were poised in hidden locations that he placed when he designed the layout. The only way the cameras work twenty-four seven, is if the security room had manually put it in. But since his father passed away, the security detail did manual sweeps of the floor, and kept SWAT on a tight lock. So if someone entered the Stark tower at this hour, SWAT would be here in five minutes.

But the cameras weren't off, but on. The recording light was blinking red, and the lens was trained right on him. So someone was watching him, and most likely in the security room. He knew where it was, so gave the camera a dirty look and started taking the frozen escalators down: floor by floor.

 _6:53 pm_

Tony was on the nineteenth floor when suddenly the escalator came to life. It roared to life, and jerked upward, throwing Tony off balance. He only had a second to brace himself and he tumbled down the steps, groaning once he landed at the bottom. He laid there for a moment, afraid that moving would scramble up his tumbled organs.

As he sat up he felt a nasty gash, on his back, stretch. He paid it no intention and rushed to the next set of escalators to take it down. He carefully hopped down the steps, this time holding onto the railing in case another "accident" happened.

By the time he reached the eleventh level, the moving escalators abruptly stopped, once again launching Tony down the steps. He screamed in rage once his body landed on the seventh floor. He pounded his fist against the floor and screamed, "GO TO HELL!" He shouted again, this time feeling pain cascading down his body. Those escalator steps were ridged and sharp on the corners, so they didn't feel pleasant as he made impact with it.

The escalators can't do that unless someone was manually stopping the mechanism. As a safety protocol, the escalators were made to come to a slow stop, in case riders were on it and would get thrown off by a sudden stop. But the person doing this had access to both security and maintenance branches, so could do as he pleased whenever he or she wanted to.

Tony got to the ground floor and quickly walked towards the the staircase door. He would rather take the stairs than risk getting trapped in the elevators with a psycho watching him.

The basement was quiet, which was strange because there was always the comforting hum of the tower's massive power cells that were right beneath the building. They were ever-lasting and the safest material used to harness tremendous amount of energy. And they were normally never turned off, because to turn them back on would take days.

There was a bar light in the distance that flickered as Tony got closer. He flinched, expecting it to pop like the lights had upstairs on the thirty-fourth floor. But nothing happened.

He rounded the corner and walked into the security room. He had to have someone buzz him into to the main camera room, but to Tony's surprise the doors were opened. All of them stood ajar, with no sign of forced entry. Someone had unlocked all the doors here, which never happened for, well, security reasons.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _Footsteps_. Tony thought in horror. He wasn't alone.

….

 **Yes this is a short chapter for a reason. Just wanted this as an introductory chapter for this new story, just to see what y'all think! Like I said, I got this idea just by entering my dad's office building at like six o'clock-ish. It was dark and the building was dark with just a few lights here and there. One light was even right above me!**

 **I always wondered how terrifying it would be if someone was in the building with you… but for the wrong reasons.**

 **ANYWAY… Please review! Let me know what you think! I've been putting out some dark stuff out, but maybe I'll get a cute one-shot out. I already have an idea for it.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Love- PercyJacksonLover14**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alone

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Hope you guys are ready to blast into this year with no bumps like 2016! Wow how far we have come, am I right? Anyway….**

 **I swear y'all's responses to the first chapter were hilarious. xD I hadn't intended it at first to make Tony's tumbling scene funny, but as I wrote it I just had to. But… Let me first throw in some shout outs:'**

 **-SilverPedals1402: I know! It was much funnier than I intended it to be, but hey a small laugh in a dark place is much needed! xD Thank you! I hope it's good enough for your liking!**

 **-Teen Tyrant: It's what I intended, and I'm glad the creep factor was there! And yeah it would be a creepy twist, but with I hope to happen, it definitely is not Pepper playing a little prank on him.**

 **-lazetta croft: Thanks!**

 **-redarrowissupercool: You got it! Here's the update!**

 **-Cindylou30: So many questions right? That's what I was hoping! Muhahahahaaaa! Anywho… Yeah SilverPedals and I are here quite often! MissStarfire too! Sometimes we are all busy, but we try our very best to put something out as often as possible! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Alrighty, here we go with the next chapter… Let's see what we got in store for Tony. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story.**

 **...**

 _6:55 pm_

The footsteps didn't seem to far behind from Tony. In fact, with all the adrenaline rushing through his veins it was almost as though the perpetrator was right next to him. He pushed his back against the wall, putting the door between him and the entrance.

He held his breath, counting the seconds in his head to keep himself from panicking. The tapping suddenly stopped in front of the door, and entered. _Oh god. Oh god, oh GOD!_ Tony's brain was in overdrive.

The figure was dressed in all black, making him (or her) blend in seamlessly into the darkness of the room. He walked up to the monitors and scanned each screen, his head visibly turning and jerking in the direction of any movement caught by the cameras. Suddenly, he slammed his hands on the table, spilling a mug on its side, and a cup of pencils to the floor.

"Where are you, you… you brat!" A gruff voice screeched. "AGH!" He screamed, throwing his hands into the air. Tony breathed slowly through his nose, carefully watching that he doesn't make a single sound. It seemed all to familiar and strange for him. He had been in a situation like this way too many times to count on his own fingers. Some of them were absolutely terrifying, whereas some where a joke. With this kidnapping, honestly he wasn't sure how he felt. It felt like a joke at first when he woke up empty handed, but after seeing the dead body and having a few new wounds, he started to think he needed to be terrified.

The man turned, fists drawn tight to his side. His shoulders were stiffened and taunt making him look like an angry and hungry animal. But suddenly, his head turned towards Tony's direction. Tony's heart fluttered in his chest, and he felt like he was about to both vomit and faint. _I knew I was gonna die, but this was not how I pictured it happening._ He thought silently gulping.

But instead of approaching him, the man quickly slipped out of the room. Tony slowly let out his caught breath and stared at the monitors that flickered, showing the dark figure moving away from the room.

Not wasting any time, Tony darted out of the monitor room as well, dashing towards a second exit that existed towards the opposite end of the hallway. He needed to be sure to place as much space between him and the man as possible. Tony silently threw open the staircase door and started climbing, taking the stairs two at a time.

That man… who was he? Was he armed? Was he… was he delusional? Was he an escapee or villain? The many questions floating in Tony's head only gave him more anxiety than closure about the situation. By the time he got to the fourth floor, the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins had nearly disappeared. He was clutching at the handrails and pulling himself up, cursing under his breath. "I… should've…. done… more… cardio." He huffed. Suddenly his rib cage pinched and ached, forcing him to stop and take a break.

After listening over his heart beat for his pursuer, he sat down on the staircase and put his head between his legs. There was a sheen of sweat coating his back and forehead. After a few gulps of air, he threw his head back and blinked back frustrated tears. He was terrified, no doubt about it. The other times he was abducted, he wasn't just by himself. There were guards, other victims, villains, just someone else, but here… here he was by himself. He had only his brain he could depend on, and even then something was wrong because he couldn't even remember what happened up until he woke up in that cubicle.

Tony shook his head and held it in his hands. He needed a plan, something that gives him an end goal. Because at this rate, he would lose his mind and go crazy with paranoia. "Okay…" He whispered out loud. "There has to be one working phone in this damn building. _One._ I gotta find something that works and get a signal out to my armor… or Rhodey. Or Pepper." Okay so that was a good start.

He got to his feet, taking in a deep breath and taking up the rest of the stairs to the fifth floor. He waited a second before opening the door and taking peek down both sides of the hallway. With a clear path, he silently rushed to the main conference room that was just directly in front of him. He burst through and quickly scanned the room, catching site of the phone on the table.

It was a dead line.

"Damn it!" He hissed, slamming the handset down. He flinched remembering that there was a stalker in this building and that what he did could've alerted him to his position. Tony left the area and started towards the main tech room. Each floor had two of those tech rooms one for each side of the hallway, allowing easy access to any technological issue the employees might have.

And there was no way that his stalker went to each floor, each room, and disconnected every source of connection to the outside world. Even if he did, Tony would be able to easily solve the issue and get access to whatever he needed.

As he reached the tech room, he heard a shrill screech vibrate throughout the building. Instantly, he felt paralyzed, and he fell to his knees clutching his ears to block out the sound. He knew exactly what it was. It was one of his father's rejected inventions meant to subdue the enemy, but after realizing that this device could also be used against the allies, he ditched it in the "Reject Invent" room in the basement. But how did the perpetrator get access to that room? It was strictly DNA access only, for this very reason, so that no one could accidentally get their hands on the tech.

Of course Tony questioned why his father never just destroyed the invention, along with the others, but it wasn't until he started creating his own that he realized it was very hard to destroy something that you created with your own hands.

Tony held in a scream and forced open his eyes. He had to get to that tech room. Not only was it full of the gadgets that ran the building day and night, but it was insanely insulated to keep anything from interfering with the tech.

He felt a groan escape his lips, but forced his way towards the room and checked the handle. It was locked. "God! NOT NOW!" He screamed. The stalker was immune to the sound because the gadget came with earphones that tuned to a different frequency. That guy could be coming up the stairs right now looking for him, and all he could do is cower in pain.

Tony punched in a code that was on the door handle and to his relief it clicked open. The door handle's keypad wasn't wired to the rest of the building, ironically, so there was no way that the man could've had access to these. He screamed as he pushed open the door and slammed it behind him, collapsing to the floor. He gasped for air, blinking to clear his tear clouded vision. There was something wet that was dripping on the side of his face, and when he went to touch it, he saw crimson smeared on his fingertips.

His ears were bleeding.

The silent room didn't completely filter the pitch, but it definitely didn't inhibit him like before. He wasn't completely shocked to see every bit of tech shut down, because if the building was shut down, so was the tech room. Tony rushed to the main box that lined the far wall and checked to make sure that the wires and boxes were all intact.

A sharp pain went through his head, but he shook it away and went back to tinkering with the wires. Just as he got the system back online, he heard the intercom click on. It actually got him to stop, and he peered up in the direction of the sound. "What now?" He muttered.

 _"Tony Stark."_ The voice started. _"I know you can hear me, and that you would've found a way around the sonic brain wave that your father invented years ago._

 _"I also know that you are probably trying your hands in the tech room, but don't bother."_

"Why not?" Tony questioned, even though he knew that the man couldn't hear him.

 _"Wonder why? Listen to this real quick, and you'll have your answer."_ There was a brief scuttle before another voice took over.

 _"Leave me alone you PSYCHO!"_

Tony's blood froze at the voice. His hands stopped tinkering as his body felt horrified at the voice he recognized. "No. No way."

 _"Oh don't be shy."_ The man said faintly in the background. _"Go ahead, tell him who you are."_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Do it. Or I will kill you. You are easily at a disposal for me."_

 _"Please…!"_ There was a scream in the intercom, and Tony actually wished for the sonic brain wave.

 _"RHODEY! I'M RHODEY!"_ Rhodey screamed through the intercom. Tony felt his knees go weak and clutched at the shelves that held up the gadgets.

The man laughed. _"Very good. Hear that Tony? You're friend Rhodey is with me. And he'll be dead unless you come find him. You have one hour Tony. And I know you know exactly where he is."_ The intercom clicked off, and Tony instantly ditched his attempt and rushed out the room.

He did know where his friend was. And to get there he had to take 90 flight of stairs to get all the way to the top floor. The 50th floor… his father's office, where his best friend would be dead in 58 minutes.

 _7:10 pm._

 _..._

 **I know it is suppppppppper short in comparison to the stories I've been putting out, but I promise that I have another story that I will put out tomorrow! I hope haha. This story was just so compulsive so I didn't really think about the upcoming chapters with this. I am making it work, thankfully, so no worries here! :) As usual please leave a review! Let me know what you think! What do you think is going on?**

 **Love — PercyJacksonLover14**


End file.
